Doodle Big Competition (2019.11.14)
Event Information Website: http://activity.jumpw.com/300hero/doodling/ Soul Painters, the annual trumpets have sounded! On the occasion of the 7th Anniversary of 300 Heroes, the 3rd Fanart Contest has officially kicked off! No matter if you are a person who has their hands disabled or one with a skillful at using your hands, please pick up the brush in your hand and send a blessing that is solely dedicated to your T Y S B. The event is divided into 3 stages as follows: *Registration & Voting Stage: 14th November 2019 ~ 1st December 2019 *Final Stage: 2nd December 2019 ~ 8th December 2019 *Awarded Stage: Mid-December 2019 The registration and the voting on the 1st round will be carried out at the same time. Only the top 50 players who win the first round will be able to enter the final round. All the awards are jointly selected by voters (50%) and professional reviewers (50%). Note: The binding of your account on the website requires Chinese's real name, address, and SMS verification for a Chinese phone number, for non-Chinese players who didn't live in China, we suggest visiting a website that has service for receiving SMS from China through their temporarily Chinese phone numbers for free. Event Rules #The time for uploading works is during the Registration Stage, the voting for the first round will be carried out at the same time. #Entries require the player to write their server, player name, 2019, and TYSB on it. The size of the entries must be below 1M. #The works that are uploaded on the website must be based on the theme of 300 Heroes. The name of the work must be filled when uploading the work, and each contestant can upload up to only 6 works. #Each account can only cast 1 vote per day on the same work, and each account can cast a vote to different works up to 10 works per day. #Participants can draw any official characters or original characters, but can't draw a real person. The theme of the work must be positive and healthy (really?). #After logging in the website, clicking on I want to doodle (我要涂鸦) to create your work Your Creation (我要涂鸦) then save it before going to Your Works (我的作品) to see your uploaded works. #In-game Rewards will be sent to the player according to their information that is registered on this website. Please check the account information carefully. If the rewards can't be issued due to the information error, the right to receive those rewards will be nullified. #Works must be created by yourself and must not be suspected of copying, plagiarism...etc. The contest organizers are only responsible for examining the quality of works. The copyright issues involved in the content of the work are the responsibility of the participating person. Any work suspected of plagiarism or involving intellectual property issues will automatically be disqualified. #Players who are suspected of vote manipulation, after the verification is true, their right to participate in the event will be nullified. #After your works are uploaded, they will enter the review section of the works. After the approval, the selected works will be publicized. If the review is not passed, the maximum numbers of uploaded work of you will not be deducted. #Players who win the physical reward will be contacted by official customer service after the result of the competition, please ensure that the account information provides to us is correct. If the winner doesn't respond to the official contact within 7 working days after the results are announced, it's considered giving up the reward. #During the contest, 300 Heroes has the right to publicize, report and display all entries. Nevertheless, 300 Heroes promise not to use the entries for commercial purposes. *The copyright for the entries of the winner belongs to Shanghai Jump Network Technology Co., Ltd by default. List of Rewards 1st ~ 3rd Place *1000 Yuan of JD.com Gift Card (CN) (元京东卡) *'Timi Figure' (缇米手办) x 1 *Title Card - Magical Hands of Painting (180 Days) (妙手丹青) x 1 4th ~ 10th Place *500 Yuan of JD.com Gift Card (CN) (元京东卡) *Title Card - Magical Hands of Painting (180 Days) (妙手丹青) x 1 *Random All Skins Package x 1 11th ~ 50th Place *Random All Skins Package x 1 *Title Card - Magical Hands of Painting (180 Days) (妙手丹青) x 1 *'Gold Coin' x 6666 ---- ----